Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever is the sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 23, 1994 on VHS and rereleased on August 13, 2002 on DVD and uploaded on early-late 2010s on Youtube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle as his mom (Mother Cat) and dad (Father Cat) sing him nursery rhymes and lullabies before going to bed. Contents #Title/Introduction/Little Jack Horner #Starlight, Starbright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Higgledy Piggledy, Pudding and Pie! Come, Mother Goose, Come Out of the Sky! #Sleep, Baby, Sleep/The End #End Credits/Jumbo Pictures Logo/Random House Home Video Logo/Copyright Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Lily Bunny *Dennis Elephant *Patty Elephant *Mary Fox *Fluffy *Lilly Cat *Lady Raccoon *Steve and Gil *Freddie Fox *Miss Honey *Old Mother Hubbard *Gerald Dog *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Luis Cat *The cow who jumped over the moon *D.W. Dog *The dish *The spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The spider *Mary Mouse *Mrs. Cat (Mother Kitten) *Kathy Cat, Quincy Cat and Abby Cat (Three Little Kittens) *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *The sheep in the meadow *The cow in the corn field *Little Bo Peep's sheep **Fred **Ginger **Isabella **Ferdinand *Old Woman *Old Woman's bunny rabbit children *Betsy/Bonnie *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *Old King Cole *Two mouse servants **Mr. Mouse **Mrs. Mouse *Three pig fiddlers **Arthur Pig **Stuart Pig **Rudy Pig *Bob Fox (the royal baker) *4-and-20 blackbirds *Mother Goose *The Narrator (offscreen) *Wrong-Way Roger (Title screen only) *Baron von Crow (Title screen only) Trivia * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Fireman Ralph, Grocer Cat, Grandma Bear, the pig and mouse firefighters, Doctor Lion, Willie Wolf, Nurse Nelly, Mr. Owl, Mrs. Owl, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Ollie Owl, Alex Bear, Anne Bear, Ralphie Raccoon, Bruno Bear, Able Baker Charlie, Ned Alligator, Gary Goat, Glenda Goat, Vincent Van Goat, Farmer Fox, Mr. Read-a-Lot, Willy Bunny, Pa Pig, Ma Pig, Harry Pig, Henry Pig, Sally Pig, Sally Cat, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Mr. Frumble, Mom Crocodile, Mr. Humperdink, Angel Raccoon, Juan Bear, Mr. Lion, Peppa Fox, Frieda Fox, Mrs. Hippo, Violet Hippo, Ursula Hippo, Mr. Elephant, Mrs. Elephant, David Raccoon, Lucy Fox, Mr. Fixit, Mr. Bug, Mrs. Bug, Pudgy Pig, Flopsy Rabbit, Jack Cat, David Cat, Alex Cat, Pablo Cat, Sawdust the Carpenter, Father Pig, Mother Pig, Mr. Hippo, Mr. Rabbit, Patata Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Ursula Dog, Betty Dog, Janitor Joe, Polly Pig, Farmer Fox, Mrs. Goose, Mrs. Rabbit, Mistress Mouse, Farmer Alfalfa, Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Zara Rabbit, Nancy Rabbit, Marvin Mouse, Simon Mouse, Xavier Mouse, Edna Bunny, Susie Tiger, the bugs, other characters and other Busytown people from the previous videos are absent in the episode. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever, would also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, would even also be in another Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever. * This title of the video is based on two books, Richard Scarry's Animal Mother Goose 100 Favorite Old Rhymes Illustrated In A New And Different Manner and Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes/Mother Goose Ever. * This title of the video is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes/Mother Goose Ever. * This is the only time where we see Huckle wearing his pajamas in the beginning and the ending of the video. * This title of the video is entitled as, Lowly Is Missing (the parody version of The Software Toolworks/Nintendo game, Mario Is Missing), Lowly on the Loose or Where in Mother Goose Land is Lowly Worm? (the parody version of Carmen Sandiego). * This title of the video is similar to Disney Sing-Along Songs. * This video is a Richard Scarry parody version of Carmen Sandiego, Mario Is Missing, Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight and Wee Sing King Cole's Party. * This also marks the final episode where Huckle Cat, Mother Cat, Father Cat, Lowly Worm, Dennis Elephant, Patty Elephant, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Lilly Cat, Freddie Fox, Larry Lion, Rhonda Raccoon, Bob Fox, Miss Honey, Ralph Pig, Arthur Pig, Rudy Pig, Stuart Pig and other characters make these appearances in this video. * After Miss Honey tells Mary Fox to take Fluffy home again, she sadly responds the same "Yes, ma'am" line from the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. * After Miss Honey tells Huckle Cat to go and ask Old Mother Hubbard who lives just down the road, he says the same "Ok, goodbye" line used in the Broderbund's Living Books series, which is said after the user clicks yes to quit the game. * Old King Cole's voice will be sounded like Simon/Peter, the rich man, the innkeeper or others from the Cherub Wings video series. * Huckle Cat's voice sounds like a pre-teenage boy. His voice sounds sad but happy. * Mother Goose's voice sounds like Jeanne Cairns or Barbara Kellerman. * This is also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This is also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night in Busytown, especially for daytime before nighttime in Mother Goose Land. * Even though the female child voice sings "The cow jumped over the moon", the moon doesn't show up during the "Hey Diddle Diddle" segment and doesn't appear towards the end of the video either when Huckle Cat and Mother Goose are flying home in Busytown while they're looking for Lowly Worm. * This is the only time Mother Cat sings Little Jack Horner, Starlight, Starbright and Sleep, Baby, Sleep. * This is the only time Huckle Cat sings the last one or two lines of Little Jack Horner, Starlight, Starbright and Little Boy Blue. * This is the only time Lily Bunny, Dennis and Patty Elephant sing London Bridge. * This is the only time the kids or the woman offscreen in a background sing Mother Goose nursery rhymes and Wee Willie Winkie. * This is the only time Mrs. Cat (as Mother Kitten), Kathy, Quincy and Abby Cat (as Three Little Kittens) sing Three Little Kittens. * This is the only time Rhonda Raccoon (as Little Bo Peep) sings the last line of Little Boy Blue. * This is the only time Ralph Pig (as Wee Willie Winkie) sings the last line of Wee Willie Winkie. * This is the only time Father Cat sings the last four lines of Sleep, Baby, Sleep. * The Old Woman's house which looks like Haines Shoe House appears in Mother Goose Land on this video and in Busytown on the TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. * This video marks the last for several things: ** This is the fourth and last video the Narrator narrates the introduction. ** This is the sixth and last video the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the introduction segment. ** This is the sixth and last video the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. ** This is the fourth and last episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. ** This is the fourth and last video Huckle's voice is high and excited when he says, "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, that's Lowly!" and "This isn't the way out." But his voice is normal. ** This is the sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. ** This is the third and last musical video. However, it's a sing-along video but it doesn't have lyrics. ** This is the third and last time there is a song in the beginning of this video. ** This is the fifth and last time there is a song in the ending of this video. ** This is the sixth and last video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * Humpty Dumpty is referenced by the spider who frightened Little Miss Muffet, but the rhyme does not appear in this video. * Higgledy, Piggledy, Pudding and Pie! Come, Mother Goose, Come Out of the Sky! is not the song or the Mother Goose nursery rhyme. They are the magic words. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever", and the birds-eye view of Busytown are reused from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. The camera doesn't dolly in, but it fades to nighttime in Busytown then dolly in. However, the airplane title animation is smoother and a little bit choppy. Quotes (at bedtime at Huckle's house) *Mother Cat: (reads the Mother Goose book and sings) ♪ Little Jack Horner sat in a corner eating a Christmas pie. He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum and said... ♪ *Huckle Cat: (singing) ♪ "What a good boy am I!" ♪ (giggling) *Mother Cat: (closes the Mother Goose book) That's enough Mother Goose for tonight. (puts down the book and tucks Huckle in bed) It's time to go to sleep, my little Huckle. Sweet dreams. *Huckle Cat: But I don't want to go to sleep without Lowly. Can we look for him some more? *Father Cat: I'm sure Lowly is around here somewhere, Huckle. I'll find him later. But right now, it's time for you to go to sleep. *Huckle Cat: Just one more song... please? *Mother Cat: Okay, just one more. (sits back down and then sings one more song) ♪ Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. ♪ (in Mother Goose Land, after he, Dennis and Patty Elephant and Lily Bunny play London Bridge) *Huckle Cat: (panting) That was fun! *Dennis Elephant: Let's play again! *Huckle Cat: I like to, but right now I'd better look for my friend, Lowly Worm. He's lost. Can you tell me where I am? I think I'm lost too. *Patty Elephant: Why, you're in Mother Goose Land. *Huckle Cat: Mother Goose Land? *Lily Bunny: (comes up to Huckle) Yes! It's the nicest place to be. Why don't you stay here and play with us some more? *Huckle Cat: I really must find Lowly. Have you seen him? *Lily Bunny: What does he look like? *Huckle Cat: Well, he kind of looks like uh... like... like Lowly Worm. (Patty and Dennis Elephant shake their heads no) *Lily Bunny: No, we haven't seen him. Sorry. *Huckle Cat: I guess I'll have to keep looking. Goodbye! (waves goodbye and leaves, then Patty, Dennis and Lily wave goodbye) *Dennis and Patty Elephant: Bye! *Lily Bunny: Bye! *Mary Fox: Now, Fluffy, you can't go with me to school today. You stay here and be good while I'm gone. Okay? (Fluffy bleats) *Miss Honey: Mary, I'm afraid you'll have to take that lamb home again. *Mary Fox: Yes, ma'am. (Fluffy bleats sadly) *Huckle Cat: I was wondering if you might have seen his friend, Lowly Worm. *Old Mother Hubbard: (thinking) Lowly Worm. Lowly Worm. What does he look like? *Huckle Cat: Well, he kind of looks like... like, Lowly Worm, I guess. *Old Mother Hubbard: Let's see. I didn't see him in the grocer's (Gerald Dog shakes his head no) or the cobbler's. (Gerald shakes his head no again) No, I guess I didn't see him. Sorry. I'd like to help you look for him, but I have to go down to the butcher's shop. (gets the magazine that reads "BIG SALE ON BONES") They're having a big sale on bones! (puts the magazine away) Goodbye! (then she and Gerald leaves the house to go down to the butcher's shop) *The spider: I don't why Miss Muffet has a problem with me. I really am a very nice fellow. *Huckle Cat: I'm sure you are! *The spider: You look lost, my boy. How can I help you? *Huckle Cat: I'm looking for my friend, Lowly Worm. Have you seen him go past here? *The spider: No. But I did see all the king's horses and all the king's men run by. I guess Humpty Dumpty must have fallen off the wall again. *Huckle Cat: Thanks anyway. Bye. (leaves) *The spider: Ta-ta! *Mary Mouse: (panting and then wiping the sweat from her forehead) Whew! I've got to get this clock fixed! *Huckle Cat: I wonder if there's anyone home. *Old Woman: (gives some soup to Betsy) Here's some soup, Bonnie. *Betsy: I'm not Bonnie. I'm Betsy. *Old Woman: Sorry, honey. (then Betsy goes inside Old Woman's shoe and Old Woman gives some soup to Huckle) Off to bed, dear! *Huckle Cat: Uh, I'm not one of your children. *Old Woman: Why. So you're not. *Huckle Cat: My name is Huckle. And I'm looking for my friend, Lowly Worm. Have you seen him? *Old Woman: (thinking) Hmm. Lowly. Lowly. Is he one of my children? *Huckle Cat: (giggling) No, I don't think so. He's a worm. *Old Woman: Then I definitely haven't seen him. Hmm. Maybe you should go to the town square, and ask Wee Willie Winkie. He knows where everybody is. *Huckle Cat: Thank you. (waves and leaves) Goodbye. *Huckle Cat: Excuse me... (Wee Willie Winkie runs up to Huckle Cat and skids to a stop) have you...? *Wee Willie Winkie: Sorry. I can't stop the talk. I have to make sure all the children are in bed. (Huckle sits down on the front porch steps of one of the houses) *Wee Willie Winkie: Come to think of it, why aren't you in bed? *Huckle Cat: I was in bed. But now I'm looking for my friend Lowly. He's lost. *Wee Willie Winkie: That's too bad. I'd like to help you look for him but I haven't finished my job here. Sorry. (leaves) Goodbye. (Huckle Cat puts hands on his cheeks and looks down sadly hearing Wee Willie Winkie shouting) *Wee Willie Winkie: (offscreen) Lights out! It's 8 o'clock! Time for bed! (Huckle Cat looks up and down, sighs sadly and hears laughing then he looks up) *Huckle Cat: Oh. Maybe the people in the big castle will know where Lowly is. (goes to the castle) *Huckle Cat: (goes away from Old King Cole at his party to the kitchen in the castle) Whoops. This isn't the way out. *Bob Fox: Come in, come in, you're just in time! You can help me take the pie in to the king! (he and Huckle put the blackbird pie onto the cart; a blackbird pops up) *Bob Fox: Get back in there you! You're supposed to be a surprise! (he and Huckle giggle; a blackbird gets back in the pie then Huckle and Bob take the pie in to Old King Cole) (at bedtime at Huckle's house when Lowly (all covered with flour) arrives at Huckle's bedroom with the surprise pie) *Father Cat: Lowly has been making you a surprise pie. *Huckle Cat: Wow! Thanks, Lowly! (Lowly dusts off the flour and gives the surprise pie to Mother Cat) * Mother Cat: (puts the surprise pie on the window) We'll put it here tonight, and we'll all have a piece tomorrow. * Father Cat: (kisses Huckle goodnight) Goodnight, Huckle. Sweet dreams. (tucks Huckle in bed) * Huckle Cat: Goodnight, Daddy. (then closes his eyes) (Lowly Worm closes his eyes too with his leg out of the bed. Mother Cat tucks him in bed and takes his hat off. Then she and Father Cat sing a lullaby.) * Mother Cat: ♪ Sleep, baby, sleep. Thy father guards the sheep. ♪ * Mother and Father Cat: ♪ Thy mother shakes the dream land tree. And from it fall sweet dreams for thee. Sleep, baby, sleep. Sleep, baby, sleep. ♪ (During the last four lines of the lullaby, we pan to the left to the bedroom window with the surprise pie and fade to the outside of the bedroom window of Huckle's house as the blackbirds fly out of the pie. Then we fade to and pan above the entire Busytown at night seen on birds-eye view to the stars in the night sky. Then, they form into the words "THE END".) * Narrator: The end. Gallery Hqdefault 15.jpg|Huckle Cat and Little Bo Peep Hqdefault 16.jpg|Old King Cole, Huckle Cat and a pie with 4-and-20 blackbirds Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video External Links https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1479175/ Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos Category:Videos